new_gwynfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard "Lucas/Kroenen" Obito
Richard Obito is the latest in the line of Imperial Emperors, currently leading the Lomal Imperium. Childhood Being born in the Imperium, in the village of Unber to his father Hitake and his mother Jill, Kroenen was a relatively calm child. He was originally born without the "Kars's mark" eyes. Remarkable was that he barely ever cried as a baby, unless he craved food or other nourishment. His mother raised him alongside his older sister as a loving and caring person. His father, on the other hand, saw a person that could continue his legacy. He frequently took him outside to make him undergo a training schedule that was ill-suited for his young age. Beatings and solitude were common for him, as to make him tougher. His mother and especially his sister did not approve of this practice, but couldn't help as their father was in control. This carried on for two years, until Kroenen turned six. =Rin incident= On his sixth birthday, it finally came to a clash between him and his father. Kroenen attempted to strike him down with lightning, however his young age and inexperience led to him missing his father and instead hitting his sister. This caused a near-instant death, but not before his father knocked his left eye out. Rin, in response and with her final strength, gave Kroenen one of her eyes as a final gift. Kroenen then ran into the woods, never to return to his home. He would spend the next six years in utter solitude in the woods, surviving and getting used to his new eye. Teen years When he reached age twelve, he finally made contact with civilization again as he met a young Madéra Zagreb with her Squad Leader, Night. They were both members of the ANBU "Flame squad", and once they saw this malnourished child, both agreed to take him in. It was a difficult task to get him to learn to talk again. Night left this mostly to Madéra. The two formed a strong bond over the next three years, until it was decided that Kroenen was to be placed in an ANBU squad. In the end, the "Wind squad" was selected, led by none other then Hitake himself. Kroenen did not feel like getting revenge, as he felt he was still too weak. Instead he took on the false identity of "Lucas", a nickname given to him by his sister. With his new identity he continued to train under Hitake. Early adulthood/Start of career At the age of twenty-one, Hitake finally retired. Kroenen was appointed as his successor because of his excellent archievements in the field and his refined use of hand-to-hand combat blended with magic. Now taking the codename "Kroenen" after a legendary soldier from the Allfather War, he rapidly gained authority in the Wind squad. Not long after, he recruited new blood into the squad such as Phoenix, who then further helped him establish influence in the squad. Career During his ANBU Director career, he became closely affiliated to Kigut. However the two couldn't stand each other because of their radical differences. The Cardinal of the Church also viewed him as a threat to his rule and argued against him. But Kroenen kept being one of the best there was on offer, and his repuation amongst the ANBU itself wasn't ignored. During his first few years of being the Wind squad's leader he made a name for himself. Night had drowned, being followed by Madéra. Her past with Kroenen led to her supporting his position. The other ANBU leaders did not care a whole lot, but admired his talent and style. This lead to him becoming liked overall in the ANBU, and the loyalty of his squad members ensured his position was kept. There was simply no one to replace him. However, when he took in Wicken and Arthras, his initial reservations and cold-heartedness started to fade. He was introduced to relationships. He later insulted the Cardinal, which led to Kroenen draining his power and replacing him with his own man, disguising it as the previous Cardinal having gone mad and the new one being his nephew. Now controlling both the Church and the ANBU, Kroenen turned his ambitions to the throne. This was actually easier then expected. All he had to do was simply create a false duel, to which Kigut showed up. Coup By challenging former Emperor Kigut Lomal to a "duel of honor" (which was, in fact, a farce produced by him to make his claim more legitimate), he ended up overpowering the Emperor and breaking his neck. After which he declared himself Emperor, poisoning Kigut's wife Lilliane Lugval. The nobility that was outraged with this was simply hanged without question, and Kroenen then proceeded to simply claim the throne. Current After a while, he became accustomed to ruling without the need for supression. The nobility took peace with his rule, as it barely changed anything for them. Controlling the Church, he easily manipulated the masses, who were still highly religious. He got a daughter named Merelynd Obito, who is currently the rightful heir to his throne. Category:Lomal Imperium